


A Different Kind of Fairy Tale

by jane_x80



Series: The Boy In The Sailor Suit [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Gibbs decides to give little Anthony the kind of bedtime he's never had before.A continuation of theNCIS "Adult + Kidfic Interaction" Drabble Challenge





	A Different Kind of Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't written in this series (and in this drabble format, for that matter) in a long time. But I wanted to write something short (I've been writing a slew of longer stories!), so I re-read this and I thought I knew what the next story was. So here it is. :D
> 
> A small reminder, this challenge was to have a character as a kid, and to not exceed 500 words. Whee!

An unreasonable anger welled up in Gibbs and he wanted nothing more than to drive back to work and pound the crap out of this boy’s parents. Battered and bruised, and he’d never even been tucked in at night? Not even once? Gibbs was so angry his ears started ringing. But he didn’t want to scare Tony so he pushed it down, swallowing his ire.

“Yeah? Well, I bet nobody’s ever told you a bedtime story either?”

Anthony silently shook his head.

“Well then, today’s your lucky day!” Gibbs grinned and came back in, pulling a chair up to the bed and settling down. Even though Ducky was downstairs, waiting to discuss the results of the physical examination he had just given the boy and determine the best course of action to stop this beautiful boy from being systematically beaten by his father, Gibbs thought this was, at this point, much more important. Ducky would definitely understand.

“Close your eyes and relax. Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince…”

“Does he have a swowd?” Anthony’s eyes were huge in the darkness.

“Don’t all princes have swords? So they can slay dragons?”

“I suppose,” he conceded.

Gibbs opened his mouth to continue the story, but Anthony interrupted him.

“I don’t think he should slay a dwagon,” he stated.

“What’s wrong with slaying a dragon?”

“Maybe the dwagon is just misundewstood,” Anthony frowned. “’Swhat Albewto says when I tell him about kids making fun of me at school.”

“Oh,” Gibbs added the kids who made Anthony feel bad about himself to the list of people he wanted to punish.

“They think I’m wetawded because I weaw the sailow suits,” he shrugged. “But Mothew likes me in them and I like when she’s happy.”

Gibbs nodded. “OK. No dragon slaying. Maybe the dragon will help the prince rescue the princess?”

Anthony smiled at that. “A good dwagon. Yes!”

Gibbs opened his mouth to continue the story but there was another interruption.

“I don’t think the pwincess should be a damsel in distwess.”

“Don’t fairy tales always have a princess that needs rescuing?”

“Pwincesses can have swowds, too.”

Gibbs had to smile at that. “OK, how about a story about a prince, his best friend the dragon, and their good friend the princess, who go on a quest together, and they all take turns being in distress and rescuing each other?”

“Yeah!” Anthony cheered. “It’ll be _epic!_ ”

“Lay back and close your eyes.”

“Yes, siw.”

Unsurprisingly, the story took much longer than Gibbs anticipated, but when Anthony finally fell asleep, he leaned down, kissed the boy’s forehead, tucked him in securely, and gazed at him for a long time, wondering how he was supposed to return the child to an abusive home. He wasn’t surprised to find Ducky standing outside the guest room door, smiling fondly.

“You weave an entertaining tale, Jethro.”

Gibbs grunted. “How do we protect this kid from being hurt again, Ducky?”

“Let’s talk downstairs, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a bunch of different songs (my 90s playlist) so there are no specific songs for this one. Hopefully even though it's been forever since I added to this little series (long enough that my son who used to have that adowable speech impediment has gwown out of it), that the story still gels together :D
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it! <3
> 
> -j  
> xoxo


End file.
